


Plotting Murder And Sexy Times

by Ourfandomcrazyuniverse



Category: Starkid, Team Starkid - Fandom, forever and always - Fandom, nightmare time - Fandom
Genre: Also 1234 words can I get a fuck yeah, Ass grab but that’s probs the limit ya know, F/M, Like mentions of lead up to nsfw times but nothing nsfw in fic, Mention of choking tw but it isn’t actually choking, Nightmare Time Spoilers, We don’t even have names I have no idea abt tagging lmao, forever and always Paul and emma, just flirting and murder plots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse/pseuds/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse
Summary: Emma has a problem with Ted. She really wants Paul to help her out, if he can just calm a little about it. Luckily, she knows her husband so well
Relationships: Droid23, Emma 2/Paul 23, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins, android!emma/Clone!Paul, emma matthews/Paul perkins, paul matthews x Emma perkins, paulkins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Plotting Murder And Sexy Times

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like half an hour bc I had to get smth out for this brill story but also I had no plot just passion so I’m formally sorry lmao

“C’mon Paul. Please?”

Emma slunk closer, taking his chin lightly, seductively, between her fingers. “Do it for me.”

“I- ha.” Paul sweated, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. But keeping his chin right where his wife wanted to hold him. “I don’t know Emma. He’s my co worker. I don’t want to get either of us in trouble.” But the way Emma was looking at him...

Her eyes softened, moving just from Pauls eyes to his chin. She leant up and pressed a small, teasing kiss to his jawline. “Come on. You promised to help me.” She stood back down again, letting him go and grabbing that same knife, they’d deemed not vegan enough to use for cooking. She stood in front of Paul, holding it properly. “You promised you’d never let anyone hurt me.”

“I won’t! I won’t, Emma!” Paul ran over now, embracing her and Emma kept the knife flat to avoid hurting her husband, leaning into his chest and breathing deep, the room darkened by his large hold, as Paul ran his hands up and down her back, just how she liked it. She smiled into him.

“I promise I won’t ever let that happen. And I’ll happily do your every command, you know that sweetheart.” He didn’t move his body far back at all, but leant his head away, looking deep into the mismatched eyes of his wife. “But killing a co worker just seems risky.”

Emma sighed into his chest, her chin pressed there. Dropping her hands from his shoulder blades to lie loosely on his hips.

Paul leaned down and kissed her brown hair. “I’m scared.” He said against it.

Emma felt the movement of his lips and listened to his worries, whining, but _for_ him. A worried look of her own featured on her face, Emma ran circles over his lower back, in the comforting movement that always relaxed him. She’d move him onto her lap so she could play with his hair, if they weren’t in the kitchen. “I know babe, but no one will find out. They won’t know what we are.” She kissed the centre of his chest over his work shirt, looking back up at him. Emma smirked. “They’re all idiots.”

Paul smirked back, booping her nose for the rude comment and Emma giggled, nuzzling the feeling away into Pauls chest, watching him squeak back as she tickled him. He was still kinda human, he could still get ticklish. Otherwise she would have worried how many times he’d lied to her over the last year of her having him collapsed or whining in laughter, in a wholly innocent way, or the time he accidentally kicked her face during a foot massage.

“You know I’d kill for you or die for you. I’d especially be happy to get that bastard outta your life, both our lives if _you_ asked.”

Emma shook her head, fingers clawing. “I don’t want you to die.” She tugged at his shirt, whining that he’d even say that ; reminding him “Forever and always.”

“And I won’t.” Paul smiled back, the corners of his eyes crinkling softly as he played with her hair. “I have a purpose now. And I will not leave you sweetheart.”

Well at least he sounded determined for a rarity. Emma didn’t know if he was finished, but she smiled happily up at Paul. Her hands slid down and the both of them groped him. 

Her smile only widened as he got pink. She didn’t let go, and kissed his chest again.

“I love you, Emma Matthews.”

Now she let go. Tilting her head, and smiling genuinely, looking up and down her husband. “I love you too, Paul Perkins.” 

Paul extended his arm and Emma gladly took his hand, leading him to the bedroom. Soon though in their small journey, she gestured him in front, the second he was right where she wanted, slapping his ass and rejoicing at the sound. “You’re not going anywhere baby. Not even death can take my husband from me.”

Paul, who was now thoroughly red, just turned back to his wife with a crooked smile, touched and blushy, but also excited. “I love you Emma.” He told her once again. Just because he felt like it. 

Emma took the door that Paul kept open for her and closed it shut, licking her lips at him but not before smiling happily back. “I love you too Paul.”

Then she threw him on the bed, using an ounce of the strength she was finally allowed to show, that wasn’t previously accommodated for by her muscles, and crawled on top of him, her hand staying around his throat, but barely holding the skin ; not there to choke him, but just pin him in place for a second. As soon as she let go, Paul sat up, his arms behind him. “But are you sure Ted knows? I don’t want an investigation at work to make things harder for us.”

Emma rolled her eyes, but stroked down Pauls neck and shoulders, starting to slowly undo his shirt for him. At least it calmed her. “Let’s not mention that bastards name in our bed. And yeah for sure. He called me a cheat, a liar, a fake, _heartless_ , all that shit.” She nodded to herself. “Besides, since when has this town cared enough?”

Paul started to nod too, following her always. “Just like that homeless guy. Okay baby.”

After all, it wasn’t like he was about to let anything risk hurting the love of his life.

“Yeah exactly.” Emma threw open his shirt with flourish, leaning over and humming as she ran her hands up her husbands bare chest. Man she loved being able to come home to this, and wake up to this, and be with this, every day for the rest of his life. “Now baby, wanna do a quick pre workout before we go find that asshole?”

Paul nodded enthusiastically under her, when Emma leant down laughing to kiss him, his hands finding their way on her back and under her shirt, opening his mouth even when she was still laughing into it. 

Emma pulled back, still laughing, and purring down at her husband, wiggling on top of him. “God you're cute, honey.”

Paul happily whimpered under her, nodding along to her every command, keeping one hand on her back and travelling down to the hem of her black pants, his other moving her hand up his chest. “Can we do it… together?” He asked, peering into her beautiful eyes from under her with his big blue ones.

Hearing this, Emma’s teeth just shone. “Honey!! Of course we can!” And she noticed Paul seemed to get more excited at that, repositioning himself enthusiastically under her and she clung on for the ride, smiling down at her cute ass husband. “God I am so happy we’re together.”

Paul took his wife’s hands, holding them even as they lay atop his chest. “Forever and always.”

Emma nodded back, smoothing over his cheek with nothing but adoration and complete love in her eyes. “Forever and always.” She sealed it with a kiss.

Meanwhile, Ted lay at home on his couch, wondering if that memory he had of Emma cheating on Paul with him because she actually wasn’t in love with her husband, was in fact a real memory, or just another scary nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw Emma defo laid with Paul’s head in her lap and stroked his hair and just talked, right before they went out to kill Ted
> 
> Maybe I might do an nsfw with these two idk....... they just kept flirting man, love that for them tho. Actually Lmk about that if y’all want lmao
> 
> I did this in legit like half an hour but idk what else to do with it so I hope you like a lil short fun thing for them! Lmao!!  
> On god I hope we get an official tag for them soon tho wow haha  
> I kinda wanna write more of them esp when I have longer to think abt em but I’m probs not gonna write them more than normal paulkins or the others too lmao so dw
> 
> Hope this was an okay lil thing And lmk any thoughts y’all have if any 😂  
> Stay safe y’all! 💕


End file.
